Shoryuu
Summary A loyal companion and lower rank Guardian that follows Akama's rule. He is a hybrid beast, a mix between tortoise and snake. It is said that Hybrid Beasts are considered Mid-Ranks, however, Shoryuu falls in default under Low Rank for being an embodiment of some of his master's traits. Background The last of the Guardians to come from Akama's soul. Shoryuu, a hybrid beast symbolizes aspects in both beasts. The tortoise represents Akama's stoic nature, integrity and security for others meanwhile the snake represents decisiveness, it embodies his leadership and haste in making decisions. One of the most cooperative, both of the Shoryuu listen well to Akama, intending to do anything to prove they are the best of the Guardians. Personality Tortoise Shoryuu is stoic, calm and collected, usually obeying Akama. Meanwhile, Snake Shoryuu is much more secretive and usually secludes itself within the shell, only coming out when summoned and rewarded. Though, both of the beasts cooperate very well with each other, seldom would they butt heads on trivial arguments, especially about who gets the most glory after a battle. Power and Stats Tier : 7-B | Low 6-B Name : 'Shoryuu '''Gender : '''Male '''Origin : '''Judgment : The Holy Amulet '''Classification : '''Guardian | Hybrid | Tortoise | Snake '''Attack Potency : City Level '(Tortoise Shoryuu's feet are the size of cities when in '''Battle Form.) | Small Country Level '(Combining their strength, they ripped apart a valley of mountains in one blast.) '''Speed : Massively Hypersonic+ '(Mach 3,400.) 'Lifting Strength : Class T ' 'Striking Strength : Class PJ ' '''| Class ZJ Durability : Country Level Stamina : 'Immensely high '''Range : '''Thousands of meters, country range with blasts. '''Standard Equipment : '''Themselves. '''Intelligence : '''Extremely intelligent. Tortoise Shoryuu is the wise and keen one, while Snake Shoryuu is the manipulative, perceptive and cunning one. Both work together to create the best strategies. '''Weakness : '''None notable. Powers and Abilities - Solid Manipulation (Allows Tortoise Shoryuu to manipulation solid objects, such as his shell in which he can manipulate the molecular structure of it to harden his shell against attacks by packing the molecules together.) - Liquid Manipulation (Allows Snake Shoryuu to manipulation liquid entities. Such as blood inside an organism that he has bitten or the molecules within water.) - Environment Creation (Tortoise Shoryuu is able to use most of his energy to generate an environment that is suitable for combat and is advantageous to both of the beasts, such as a swamp or forest.) - Environmental Adaptation - Environmental Empowerment (Certain environments give powers and advantages to both beasts. Any environment with lot's of plant-life give them unlimited amounts of energy.) - Environmental Field Projection (In dire situations, Tortoise Shoryuu and Snake Shoryuu both have the ability to generate a dome of which allows an environment to become inhabitable, such as when they were in space.) - Tortoise Physiology (For Tortoise Shoryuu.) - Snake Physiology (For Snake Shoryuu.) - Solar Blast (Both are able to draw power from stars. Mostly the sun. Similar to photosynthesis.) Notable Techniques '''Solar Star : '''Generating enough solar energy, both Shoryuu release them into a colliding ball of solar energy which then combines into a large sphere before exploding. '''Star Smash : '''Generating a large sphere of solar energy, Shoryuu sends it smashing downward onto an opponent while in the air. Shoryuu can also create stars, but only sizes up to the size he is in Battle Form. '''Solar Beam : '''Generating a ball of solar energy, Shoryuu projects a large amount of force forward and blasts it in the form of a beam. '''Heaven's Charm : '''Heals all within the vicinity, effects only those Shoryuu picks. Other '''Notable Victories: ' 'Notable Losses : ' 'Inconclusive Matches : ' '''Key : Battle Form | Hybrid Form Category:Animal Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Immortals Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 7 Category:LeonRaiden's Pages